


Protecting Her

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Daggers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Orzammar (Dragon Age), Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Unnamed female Warden and Zevran have a little chat.(Very short fluffy one-shot)





	Protecting Her

**Author's Note:**

> As found at the very bottom of my iPhone notes. May I present to you, a short ass piece of Zevwarden fluff. Enjoy.

That night he decided to do what any half intelligent man would probably do in his shoes, he proposed a night of pleasure for the beautiful young woman sitting beside him that had been nonstop flirting back and forth with him since they met.

Her reply when he made the offer, however, was a very unexpected one, to say the least.

"Zevran, I'm not one of your masters, you know that right?" she had placed her hand over his on the ground between them.

"Believe me, I am quite aware of that."

"Then you should also know that you owe me nothing, much less that," she told him as she softly squeezed his hand.

He sputtered for a moment as she stared forward into the campfire.

"I didn't mean to imply- I just wanted you to know that the offer stands," he assured her.

Her eyes met his and she smiled at him before she finally withdrew her hand from his.

"Now, go get some sleep, Zevran, we'll probably be reaching Orzammar by tomorrow night."

All he could do was nod his reply before standing and heading off toward his tent alone.

Maybe things were best left the way they were anyway.

At least that's the thought that first ran through his head.

Until he glanced down at the Dalish gloves he was wearing, at least.

She gave them to him, as a gift, and she didn't want anything in return.

The least he could do was protect her when the Crows inevitably came looking for him and found him alongside her.

"Perhaps later I could show you a few tricks with those daggers of yours," he announced over his shoulder without so much as glancing back to her.

If he would've looked, then he would have seen the bright smile that came to her face when he made the offer.

"I'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
